


Decisions

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke starts to realize that his time with Casey is over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Zeke stared at the stupid checkered shirt and the much too wide denim Casey was wearing, as ever, and suddenly he felt the urge to cry. How embarrassing! He had never been a pathetic fool who did believe in endless love and happy endings. He was not a guy for a longer relationship; it never did end well.

Being together with Casey for a whole summer had been a record and the boy had crept deeper into his life than planned. First it had been just a game for Zeke, he had enjoyed the challenge. Casey was different than any other he had ever met before; he was well known as the geek at school but deep inside he was much stronger than most of the jocks who bullied him every day. In a strange way, Zeke had always admired him for his stubbornness which let him go his way unperturbed.

It happened a week after graduation when they met at the Mall. Before Zeke did realize what happened, he was sitting together with Casey at Annie's Icecream Parlor. He actually hated ice cream. But minutes and hours pass by, never before they had talked so much, though they had been lab partners at school during their last year.

At the evening they ended in Zeke's garage. It was not a surprise that Casey was inexperienced but even more how eager he was to learn. Usually, Zeke didn't hook up with virgins; this outright cried for complications. But with Casey everything was easy.

It was the best summer of Zeke's remembrance … but now it was almost over. Next month Casey would leave Herrington, Ohio, behind to go to College. That was his dream for ages and for sure he deserved it. Zeke knew how hard the time at Herrington High had been for him; nevertheless, Casey had passed school with distinction and he had had the choice between three of the best art schools. Finally, he had decided in favor of San Francisco.

„Zeke?“  
Casey's soft voice tore him out of his thought.  
„What's wrong?“

He smirked.  
„Cali, huh? 2500 miles away.“

„I thought you would be happy about that. It actually never was a question that there'd come the day when we would have to say goodbye.“

It was hard to fight his feelings.  
„Yeah, sure,“ Zeke murmured and all he could hope for was that Casey didn't notice the slight trembling in his voice.  
„That's how things go. Nothing lasts forever.“

„I've thought about it.“  
Casey hesitated shortly before continuing.  
„How it would be when you would come with me.“

Zeke blinked. How often had he thought about it, to leave everything behind? The house, he had lived into alone since his parents had decided that he was old enough for that about six years ago. The friends, he used to hang around with in clubs and at parties every weekend. The garage, he was working into for a much too low wage.

A new beginning, far away from all this, together with Casey. It was a tempting thought. But …

„Frisco, Case, an exciting, new life. Art school. Beaches and clubs. Pretty guys. I'm sure, you will be much too busy to miss me.“

„Probably it won't be difficult to find someone to fuck,“ Casey agreed.  
„But this is not what I'm looking for.“

„So, what do you want?“

„You! Without you, everything will be just half as fun.“

Zeke swallowed; usually, this was the point when he knew that a break-up was inevitable. But when he looked in Casey's sparkling blue eyes, at his soft smile, all he could feel was relief. Relief, that this wouldn't be the end but a beginning. 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
